


Who Knew?

by SnowBro1000



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: A Stubborn Cinnamon Roll, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, But The Fluff Is Minor, Child Abuse, Eventual Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Relation- Ship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Beta Read, Other, Protective Pyramid Head, Pyramid Heads Name Is Red Pyramid, Romance if you squint, Short One Shot, Spanking, Vincent Is A Cinnamon Roll, We Die Like Men, underage tagged just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBro1000/pseuds/SnowBro1000
Summary: I watched the Silent Hill: Revelation on Stan a few days ago, got intrigued by the nonexistent relationship between Vincent Cater and Pyramid Head. There are literally no Fic's or mentions about these two, so here ya go, enjoy!Summary: Once again, Vincent has bit off more than he can chew. Only this time, it seems no one will come to his rescue.. or so he thought.
Relationships: Pyramid Head/Vincent Carter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm currently writing two other fics atm, and I'm finally getting some insperation for the Third Chapter on One Normal Day, I've just been having a hard time lately and I really appreciate all your patience and support regarding the fanfictions yet to be updated. This only took a few hours to write, and it's a one shot, unless someone asks for more in relation to this unlikely pair. Aaaanyway, I hope you enjoy! Please read with caution if you don't sit well with abuse, blood, gore, and embarrassment. If you are suffering from the latter, Please, call someone who can help you.
> 
> Without futher ado, I hope you find this Fic heartwarming and thrilling!

There was a thick, nearly intoxicating smell penetrating the air tonight.

  
  
And not the usual blood, sweat and satly shed tears- nor the rust of old, tainted and abused metal. Or the rot of a dead or dying corpse. No, it was a very different scent he hadn't smelt in a fairly long while. Not since his father had betrayed his mother so long ago.

  
  
Claudia Wolf's voice echoed around Vincent, the pure ire of her tone sending tremors of fear through the boys body. The room he was homed- _hiding_ \- in seemed to creak unnaturally under the multiple fast approaching feet, groaning in protest at the heavy, swift movements that never usually occured.

He suppressed a wince. His mother always walked ambly to a destination, whether it desperately required her attention or not, she was generally calm and serene, in a way. How her steps thundered like a brewing storm now, is nothing in comparison to what he was accustomed to.

  
  
Vincent bit his lip to stifle a distressing sound, splitting the soft flesh between his firmly clenched teeth. He ignored the pain. Here, showing weakness caused more agony than not. Weakness in general was forbidden, especially when you are the son of a demonic, tyrant of a ruler. Here.. weakness resulted in death.

  
  
The various footsteps halted outside the rusted chamber door, muffled sounds followed soon after until there was only silence.

That is until the door was suddenly wrecked off its hinges and sent flying across the room.

  
  
Vincent gasps fearfully and flinchs violently to the side when the heavily cracked object collides into a wall no more than four feet from him. He trembles gently, looking at the Orderly- his _mother_ \- in fear when they approached. In a blind, haste attempt to escape their grabby hands, he ends up falling back against the solid wall, cracking his head against the metal. Vincent groans in pain, not able to recover quickly enough to push the offending limbs away, when two Orderlys grasp his arms roughly and begin hauling him from the room. His pleads went ignored upon reaching uncaring ears.

Claudia, in all her pride and grace, stalked ahead of the three, posture tense with irritation. Vincent knew better than to speak in that moment.

  
  
They reached the Sanctuary faster than the young man appreciated, and he couldn't even protest before he was thrown roughly to the floor.

  
  
He cried softly at the sensation of hot, aching pain, pausing where he was on the ground for a long moment. Then, he shifted up onto his hands and knees, hesitantly looking up at his mother with his head still bowed. Claudia regarded him with indifferent eyes, a disgusted scowl plastered on her usually relaxed features.

  
  
"You betrayed me, my son." She said, her voice, oh- her voice so soothingly soft, but he wasn't fooled. The icy cold, bitter _hatred_ underlinging her tone, louder than the latter. It sent shivers of fear and sullen anxiety right through his vulnerably maltreated soul. Carter forced himself and continuted to meet het gaze, his own hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears of pain and regret.

  
  
"M-mother, please I never meant-.." He cut the sentence short, tensing, head ducking when Claudia suddenly shot forward to tower over him, in a means to either threaten, harm, or intimidate him. It worked, for he quickly leant back on his heels, and brought his arms up to curl around his torso. It wasn't an act of defense or defiance, she noticed with dry irony, it was _fear_.

  
  
"Do not lie to me, boy. You knew exactly what you were doing, and the reprecussions of those actions, by helping that _demon_ and her Father escape the _Silent Hill_." She hissed smoothly, kneeling down gracefully to run her fingers across the soft skin of his cheek, almost tenderly. Vincent surpressed a whimper, eyes downcast with shame, among other things. He didn't pull away from the gentle fingers.

  
  
A moment passed in silence, with Vincent trembling more noticeably, and Claudia steadily gazing down impassively at him.

Then softly, a breathless voice; "You were a mistake, Vincent. One I regret every passing day that you still continue to walk, speak, and breath in." Vincent bit his already abused lip, shaking with unaudiable sobs. "If I could kill you, take back raising, and giving birth to you.. I would without a second thought, mu son." The words were familiar, but the tone- the sweet, gentle timbre. It felt and sounded utterly _wrong_ accommodating such harsh, heartbreaking words.

  
"Please, mother.." Vincent began, but was cut off to yelp in pain when Claudia suddenly gripped his hair and _yanked_ his head back, exposing his fragile neck to the hot, stuffy air.

  
  
"Do not speak, your voice irritates me." She hummed calmly, only releasing Vincent when he managed to nod in understanding, hair still within her bruising grasp.

"You're not going to survive this, my son. You're too.. _human_." She practically spat the word, standing from her elegant crouch to tower over him once again. Holding her hand out, an Orderly hurried over and placed a blunt, rusted blade in her outstretched palm obediently, stepping back once he'd completed his task.

  
  
Vincent let out a tearful sigh, head dropping so his smooth chin brushed against the fabric of his collar, a few stray tears fell as he closed his eyes in disdain. Losing what were the last flickers of hope in his soul, he sagged down to his elbows and knees on the cool metal floor.

This is it, he acknowlegded dolorously, he was going to die here, by his mother's hands no less. Ironic, he thought with unhumorous amusement, his life was going to be taken away by the very same person who'd bestowed it upon him in the first place. He sighed silently, at least Heather and her father had managed to escape, she would be safe now, far away from _Silent Hill_. It brought a shattered, tearful smile to his lips.

  
  
Footsteps neared, the whisking of a blade cutting through air, then nothing.

  
  
For about a second, maybe two.

  
  
A wet, sickening _crunch_ sounded off above him, followed by heavy, meaty object hitting the floor directly in front of him. His eyes snapped open as small droplets of thick, metallic liquid splattered over his face and hair. He let out a choked gasp, hurriedly shuffling back from the puddle of deep crimson red- which seeped into his jeans and skin, staining him bloody- only for his back to collide with something solid. His gaze moved upwards.

Vincent's eyes widened in a mixture of horror, fear, and very little astonishment.

  
  
Pyramid Head, the feared killer that lurked about their halls- a trusted servant of the _Silent Hill_ , was standing- _towering, more like_ \- over him. His thick, long and rusted sword sticking through his mother's decapitated head, splitting it in two with disturbing ease.

  
  
Vincent froze, overwhelmed with fright and shock. He watched as his mothers head slipped from the blade and dropped unseeing to the floor, the knife she had nearly killed him with still clutched in her hands.

He trembled violently in place, back pressed against Pyramids ankles. Soft, rattled gasp fell from his agape lips, drawing the much taller man's attention to him. Vincent blinked, fearful, before closing his eyes tightly and tilting his head down, shoulder hunched over and shaking. Then the commotion broke out.

  
  
Shouts erupted from the Orderly, and each one began running at them, weapons at the ready. Vincent raised his hands to cover his ears, not wanting to hear the screams of their pain, or the deafening silence that would follow. Every second that passed he waited, anticipating the moment a blade would pierce through his heart to take his life. It had yet to come. Five minutes passed, and it still never came. For every moment that rushed by, he could feel something occasionally drip down onto him. Whether it was an abundant amount, or slim raindrops, the smelling was all so distressingly familiar.

  
  
He waited five more minutes before deciding to open his eyes, albeit slowly, and uncovering his ears. Vincent stared tearfully at the blood drenched floor below him for sometime, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably. A soft sob escaped him as he hesitantly looked up, then another followed, more horrified at seeing the massacre around him.

  
  
Bodies lay motionless on the ground, limbs torn off completely, blood, muscle, organs and skin hanging out for the open air to dry up and rot away. The five bodies, no.. six, that lay closest to him had the worst of injuries. Cut open, stabbed and mauled in places that were vital. His breathing turned frantic and mucn too quick as the pain and terror completely settled in.

  
  
Vincent got up onto his hands, to his knees. It was a bloodbath. He'd seen worse, but.. somehow this took such a great effect on him. Was it because it was done, because of him? For?

  
  
He swayed, overcome with a bout of nausea. Before his reflex could react, he was tumbling backwards. Right into a pair of legs.

  
  
Vincent's head shot up so fast he was sure he got whiplash, but that didn't matter. Pyramid stood directly behind him, arms hanging rigid at his side, that long, dangerous blade clutched in his blood soaked fist.

  
  
Carter didn't dare move, didn't breathe in that moment. He was sure that if Pyramid Head had eyes to see on the outside, he was looking directly into them.

A shiver coarsed through him, making his eyelids flutter briefly, more tears slipping past his defenses. This seemed to snap Pyramid from whatever trance he was in, because suddenly he was reaching for Vincent.

  
  
Vincent cried out in surprise and scrambled to dodge the abnormally large hand. But the other man had already fisted a heap of his shirt and was now pulling him up with a vice grip. Vincent yelped and hit at the older man's thick, scarred arm, trying in a feeble attempt to break free from the unyielding grasp. Pyramid wasn't affected by this in the slightest. It made Vincent cry out in frustration, and kick at his legs all the more harder.

  
  
With little effort Vincent was lifted and thrown onto Pyramids shoulder, a muscular arm wrapping around his waist that prevent him from escaping. Vincent shouted in desperate, panicked protest, thrumming his fists against the others upper back and shoulder, much resembling a child having a fit, only his attempts were much more consistent and meaningful.

  
  
Pyramid didn't seem moved by the childish attempts of escape, and he raised a hand and thwaked Vincent on his denim clad rear. It was one repreminding smack, but it hurt enough to abruptly make Vincent stop. This also earned a strangled, shocked rather than pained gasp from the younger man. A real terrible move on his part.

  
  
Pyramid didn't move to whack him again, apparently having also understood that all it took was a simple smack to get Vincents obedience. _Shit_.

  
  
A dark flush of humiliation creeped into Vincent's cheeks, his shoulder tensing so tightly it would no doubt leave knots later. He closed his eyes and tried to curl into himself, trying to escape the situation. This effectively curled his body around the firm, bolky shoulder. And Pyramid seemed.. somehow _satisfied_ by the reaction. Vincent bit his lip to stifle a disdainful groan.

  
  
A few moments passed in tense silence. "Please.. Just put me down." He uttered softly against the rough skin of Pyramids back, loud enough from him to hear.

Pyramid didn't stop walking, but he did tilt his head towards Vincent in acknowledgment. "Please, Red.. I won't fight, or try to escape, I promise." He said, as genuine as he could manage while still draped over the killers unyielding shoulder.

  
  
Pyramid seemed to take this into consideration, because the next thing Vincent knew his request was being processed and his feet were flat on the ground once again.

  
  
Vincent sighed, tired and mildly relieved.

After a moment of hesitance, he tilted his head and looked up at Pyramid; who had already been watching him. Shivering, he sharply turned away, unbidden images and feelings flooding into his mind. Gore, crimson red caking every inch of the floor. The strong and sickeningly metallic scent of blood staining the air, his mother's lifeless, headless corpse lying unmoving five feet from him..

  
  
Another sob wrenched through his body, bringing fresh tears to his eyes and wrenching tremors down his spine.

She may have been cruel, and oh so harsh and vile. But Claudia had been his mother, and the only person who'd ever actually given a spit about him enough to watch him grow.

Pyramid observed him for a minute, before extending out his hand, palm up, fingers spread welcomingly and reassuring. Vincent sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve that wasn't soaked with blood. He looked at the hand, and up at Pyramid in mild confusion. Then it clicked, and he understood perfectly.

  
  
Taking a deep, shaky breath, he reached out a trembling, much smaller and blood stained hand and placed it within Pyramid's much more coarse, bigger one. Large finger gently closed around his own slender ones, flattening his palm against the other mans. A shudder ran through his body, not from disgust or pain, not really fear either. It felt.. oddly nice, soothing, to hold someone's hand for the first time.

Pyramid seemed to nod in acceptance at his cooperation, before leading Vincent back towards the broken, dreaded Carousel. Only this time, Vincent wasn't as scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave Kudos and definitely Comments if you'd like to read something else similar to this! :D


End file.
